Mengertilah
by nika yukime azawa
Summary: ketika Ino mengatakan perasaannya kepada sahabatnya sendiri, apakah yang akan terjadi?  warning: yuri inside!


-nyusup-

Hai semua, jumpa lagi dengan Nika! -plak-

Kali ini saia sukses menelurkann fict yang berbeda dengan tema yang berbeda pula -ya iyalah-

Bergubung saia malas banyak bacot, kita langsung saja ke cerita~

Disclaimer: katanya sih Masashi-sensei -nggak rela-

Rate: T saja untuk amannya, saia kan masih kecil -fitnah-

Warning: mengandung kegajean yang teramat sangat, abal, dan yuri. Dun like? Ya tinggal tekan tombol back saja, beres kan?

-oo000oo-

Mengertilah

-oo000oo-

Ino POV

'kriiing...'

Aku pun segera membuka mataku saat mendengar dering jam weaker yang sangat berisik itu, mematikannya, dan segera mandi. Aku kan tidak ingin terlambat datang ke sekolah. Setelah mandi aku bergegas merapikan diri. Seperti biasa aku berdandan seadanya, yang penting terlihat manis dan menawan. Ku kucir kuda rambut pirang panjangku, aku sangat sayang dengan rambutku, rambut kan mahkota wanita. Ku lihat lagi pantulan diriku di cermin, sempurna. Aku pun segera turun kebawah, sarapan bersama keluargaku, dan segera berangkat sekolah naik bus. Letak sekolahku tak terlalu jauh sebenarnya.

Hei, kita belum kenalan, bukan? Namaku Yamanaka Ino, biasanya dipanggil Ino. Sekarang aku sudah menduduki bangku kelas XII di Konohagakuen Senior High School, sekolah terfavorit disini. Aku termasuk anak yang cerdas. Tentu saja! Kan murid sekolahku sangat terpilih, hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk disini. Aku masih jomblo, bukan karena tak ada yang suka denganku, bukan. Banyak sekali cowok yang mendekat kepadaku malah, tapi ku tak tertarik dengan mereka, karena aku telah menautkan satu nama dihatiku.

Akhirnya bus yang kutumpangi berhenti di halte yang kutuju. Dari sini tinggal jalan kaki sekitar sepuluh meter dan sampailah sudah. Aku pun segera berjalan kearah sekolah, ke kelasku tepatnya. Walau berjalan dengan cepat, aku masih terlihat anggun, makanya banyak orang yang melirikku dan berdecak kagum. Hahaha... sayang ku tak menyukai mereka.

Setelah sampai dikelas, ku segera mendudukkan diiri di bangkuku. Disana sudah duduk teman sebangkuku, Sakura. Dia seorang cewek manis yang sangat cerewet.

"Ah, Ino. Selamat pagi." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. Kalau moodnya bagus sseperti ini, pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Pagi Sakura. Tumben pagi-pagi sudah senang seperti ini, ada apakah gerangan?" kataku sedikit lebay.

"Ah, kau tahu, aku mendapatkan nomor hp Sasuke yang baru. Hahaha... kau pasti iri!" katanya girang, sedikit pamer malah.

"Ah, yang benar? Aku minta dong~" kataku.

"Aih, aku kan mendapatkannya susah!" katanya dengan mimik berpikir yang di buat-buat.

"Pelit!"

"Hahahaha..." dia pun tertawa senang melihatku kalah.

Huff... selalu seperti ini. Membicarakan Sasuke yang bagiku tak penting itu. Lalu yang tadi? Itu hanya kepura-puraan! Aku hanya berpura-pura suka dengan orang tak penting itu, berpura-pura ingin bersaing dengan Sakura untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Untuk apa? Kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti. Huff... kapan ku bisa mengakhiri ini semua? Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

"Gyaaa!" jerit Sakura yang langsung membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tadi ada Sasuke, dia melirikku, Ino!" katanya amat sangat girang.

"Ah, yang benar? Aku iri~" kataku iri, dibuat-buat sebenarnya.

Dan pertengakaran kecil kami pun berlanjut. Dengan topik Sasuke tentunya, selalu. Ingin ku berteriak agar dia berhenti berceloteh tentang Sasuke, sumpek sekali rasanya. Sakura, kapan kau akan melihatku?

Sebenarnya aku dan Sakura dulu tidak akrab, bermusuhan malah. Tapi kami menyukai orang yang sama, dan kita mulai akrab sejak itu, setidaknya dia beranggapan aku menyukai Sasuke juga. Kami teramat dekat, dia tahu aku, aku pun tahu seperti apa Sakura sebenarnya. Walau begitu, Sakura tetap hanya melihat Sasuke. Hal ini sangat menyakitkan.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, kami sudahi pertengkaran singkat kami, walau dilanjutkan sebenarnya dalam bisikan. Hmm...

-oo000oo-

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumahku tersayang, aku langsung tidur saja dikamarku. Sepertinya aku tak akan keluar kamar sampai besok, badmood. Ini semua gara-gara kejadian tadi. Nanti malam Sakura akan pergi berkencan dengan cowok itu, sangat perih hati ini. Tapi mau gimana lagi, asalkan Sakura senang, aku tak bisa melarangnya. Aku segera memejamkan mataku dan tidur. Tapi sulit rasanya, pikiranku terlalu keruh tentang kencan itu. Huff... Kuatkanlah hatiku ini. Tak lama kemudian aku pun mulai terlelap. Tetapi mimpi buruk pun yang datang menghantui.

-oo000oo-

Aku bangun dari tidurku yang dihantui mimpi buruk karena suara bel rumah yang tak putus-putus. Oh iya, aku baru ingat keluargaku pergi hari ini. Ku lihat keadaan diluar melalui jendela kamarku, hari sudah gelap dan hujan deras mngguyur. Siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan bertamu di malam berhujan sperti ini? Aku pun bergegas turun kebawah dengan menggerutu sebal. Gerutuanku berhenti saat melihat siapa yang dari tadi membunyikan bel. Seorang gadis cantik bergaun merah marun yang menggigil kedinginan dan bermata sembab.

"Sakura?" kataku kaget. Bukankah seharusnya Sakura sedang kencan? Jangan-jangan Sasuke bohong.

"I.. Ino.." katanya terbata sambil terus menggigil dan menangis. Aku pun segera membawanya ke kamarku, memberinya handuk, baju ganti, dan segelas coklat. Setelah dia agak tenang, ku mulai bertanya padanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sakura?" tanyaku khawatir. Tangisnya malah semakin pecah. Aku pun memeluknya dan membiarkan dia menangis di pundakku. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Mata yang indah itu, kini bengkak dan merah karena terus menangis. Bibir yang selalu tersenyum itu sekarang menggigil menahan isak. Tubuh yang biasanya energik itu kini menggigil rapuh. Sungguh, ku tak kuat bila harus melihatnya seperti ini. Dengan perlahan, Sakura mulai berhenti menangis dan mulai bercerita, tetap di pundakku.

"Sasuke, Ino... dia menolakku tadi malam. Dia ternyata sudah mempunyai tunangan dan memperlihatkan kemesraannya di depanku. Aku sangat sakit hati, hatiku hancur. Aku pun lari menuju rumahmu, tak peduli hujan yang mengguyurku. Ino, kenapa semuanya terjadi padaku? Hiks..." Sakura kembali menangis. Aku sangat hancur melihatnya hancur. Aku pun mulai marah kepada Sasuke, beraninya dia membuat Sakura menangis, dasar Sasuke brengsek.

"Sudahlah Sakura, tidak penting terlalu memikirkannya. Ayolah, jangan menangis lagi." rujukku. Tapi dia tetap saja menangis. Perlahan ku lepas dekapanku dan kuangkat wajahnya. Perlahan ku cium Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh kasih, hanya ciuman yang dalam untuk mencurahkan rasa cintaku padanya. Hanya sebentar saja dan kulepas ciumanku. Sakura memandangku tak percaya.

"I... ino..." katanya masih tak percaya.

"Sakura, sebenarnya telah lama aku menyukaimu. Tapi ku tak bisa bilang, karena aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke. Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat karena kau baru saja patah hati, tapi aku hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada dihatiku saja. Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kau mau menjauhiku atau bagaimana. Aku tahu aku ini menjijikan karena menyukai sesama perempuan, dan itu kau." kataku lirih. Hatiku sedikit lebih lapang sekarang karena sudah mengutarakan isi hatiku. Walau sekarang Sakura memilih untuk menjauhiku, aku tidak apa-apa.

"Ino, jujur aku masi sangat kaget kau bilang seperti itu padaku. Dan kau juga tahu kan aku sangat menyukai Sasuke. Kau hanya ku anggap sebagai sahabatku. Tapi, aku akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu."

Aku terperangah mndengar kata-kata Sakura. Mungkinkah ini hanya sebuah ilusi? Ku tatap wajahnya yang sekarang berhias dengan senyuman. Oh, betapa ku menyukai senyum manis itu, dan sekarang itu hanya milikku, milikku seorang. Ku dekap lagi dia, membagi kebahagianku dengannya.

"Terima kasih Sakura." kataku bahagia, tak terasa air mata haru menetes dari mataku.

"Bukan Ino, aku yang harus berterima kasih."katanya membalas dekapanku.

Tuhan, terima kasih atas semuanya. Semoga semuanya tetap seperti ini, bahagia.

-oo000oo-

FIN

-oo000oo-

Hahaha... akhirnya selesai juga -nabur bunga-

Ending nggantung? Jangan salahkan saia, salahkanlah Kami-sama yang memutuskan ide -plak-

Mind to ripiu or flame? ^^


End file.
